Almas de dragón
by Hija de Atenea
Summary: Charlie Weasley no siempre fue un solitario dedicado a su trabajo, hubo una época en la que su corazón latía a la par del corazón de una mujer.
1. Toda historia tiene un comienzo

Hola aquí les traigo un Charlie y Tonks :D está inspirado en un one shoot que escribí que se llama "Across the universe" leánlo :D y lean esta historia.

Por fa si quieren que publique los próximos capítulos dejen reviews :D así sea para decirme que deje de escribir por que lo hago terrible :D Además me han dicho que si dejan reviews los merodeadores (sí, los tres) saldrán con ustedes XD y si son chicos Fleur lo hará. Bueno ya basta de tonterías: aquí va la historia.

Almas de dragón.

Capítulo 1: El expreso de Hogwarts

…En La Madriguera.

"CHARLIE, BILL BAJEN AHORA MISMO"-Gritó la Sra. Weasley desde la cocina de La Madriguera.

"YA VAMOS MAMÁ"-Respondió Bill desde la habitación de su hermano menor Charlie.

"Estoy nervioso"-Le dijo un Charlie de once años, delgado y bajito, a su hermano mayor Bill, que no lucía muy diferente de él.

"¿Por qué?"-preguntó Bill ayudándolo a llevar su baúl al vestíbulo.

"La selección"- Dijo Charlie con temor en su voz infantil.

"No te preocupes, el Sombrero Seleccionador se encarga de eso"- Respondió Bill palmeando la espalda de su hermano.

"¿Y las clases? ¿Qué tal si no soy bueno en ninguna?"- Preguntó preocupado el niño de once años.

"Eso es imposible"- Dijo Bill sonriéndole- "Además, si necesitas ayuda sólo pídemela".

"GRACIAS BILL"-Respondió el pequeñito sonriendo emocionado a su hermano de doce años.

"Niños, dejen de jugar y desayunen rápido"- Dijo la señora Weasley cuando los vio entrando a la cocina- "RÁPIDO par de dos que llegaremos tarde"

"Sí mamá"- Respondieron los chicos a coro y comieron de prisa las tostadas y el tocino que su madre les servía.

"VAMOS DE PRISA"- Dijo la señora Weasley empujándolos hacia la puerta- "Percy quedas a cargo de tus hermanos".

"Si mami"- Respondió Percy feliz de quedar a cargo.

"¿Por qué?"- Preguntaron Fred y George a coro.

"Ustedes dos obedezcan a su hermano"-Dijo el Señor Weasley bajando la escalera apresuradamente.

"Está bien"- Respondieron abatidos los gemelos y siguieron jugando con sus escobas de juguete.

"Charlie ven párate aquí, Bill ve con tu padre"- Dijo la Sra. Weasley- "A cuenta de tres toquen el translador con una mano y con la otra sujeten su baúl"

Charlie tomó su baúl y se paró junto a su madre, bastante nervioso, tomando con una mano el enorme baúl con sus cosas para la escuela y con la otra un viejo rastrillo. Bill se paró junto a su padre haciendo lo mismo.

"UNO, DOS Y TRES"- Dijo Molly y todo se volvió colores que giraban alrededor de ellos.

…En otro lugar de Londres.

En una pequeña y hogareña casa de las afueras de Londres se escucharon unos pasos apresurados en la escalera seguida de un estrepitoso ruido, como de alguien que tropezaba un escalón y caía.

"Ted, ve a ver si Dora se lastimo"- Dijo Andrómeda sin levantar la vista del fogón.

"Sí cariño"- Respondió Ted Tonks dejando de lado El Profeta, que estaba leyendo y dirigiéndose a la escalera donde vio a una pequeña de once años, muy delgada y bajita con el cabello y el rostro blanco por el susto de la caída- "Calabacita ¿te lastimaste?"- Preguntó Ted levantando a su hija y apartándole el cabello del rostro.

"No papi"-Respondió la niña reprimiendo las lágrimas y gimoteando.

"No llores princesa"-Dijo Ted tomándola en brazos y llevándola a la cocina- "Nena, el blanco no te queda ¿por qué no usas tu color favorito?"

"ROSA"- Gritó Dora emocionada y se concentró en cambiar su cabello y piel a un rosado chillón- "¿Así me veo bonita papi?"

"Hermosa hija"- Respondió Ted- "Pero, qué tal si dejamos ese tan lindo rosa sólo en tu cabello"

"Está bien"- Dijo Tonks y se concentró de nuevo, cambiando su piel a su color natural.

"Encantadora hija"- Dijo Andrómeda sonriéndole y sirviendo el desayuno para los tres- "Ahora come toda tu avena pronto o llegarás tarde a tu primer día en Hogwarts"

"No quiero llegar tarde"- Dijo la niña levantando su cuchara como si fuera una espada y comenzó a comer su avena muy de prisa mientras sus padres reían y desayunaban

"Ted, cariño, ¿por qué no llevas las cosas de Dora al coche? Yo terminaré de recoger esto"-Dijo Andrómeda y con un movimiento de la varita todos los trastes comenzaron a lavarse, secarse y guardarse solos.

"Vamos mami"- Dijo Dora corriendo desde la cocina hasta el auto sujetando con ambas manos su capa.

Todos subieron al auto y Ted Tonks codujo hasta la estación de trenes, durante todo el recorrido Ted y Dora le hacían preguntas a Andrómeda sobre Hogwarts, a las que ella respondía pacientemente.

…En la estación King's Cross

"Arthur luego puedes jugar con las cosas de los muggles ahora VAMOS"- Dijo Molly exasperada.

"Pero Molly cariño mira esto"-Dijo Arthur mostrándole a Molly un patito de hule que había comprado en una tienda de la esquina. Molly miró al cielo, negó con la cabeza y tomó de la mano a sus dos hijos.-"Hey espérenme"- Agregó Arthur siguiéndolos con el patito de hule en la mano.

"Con permiso, disculpe, lo siento, permiso"- Decía Molly caminando entre la gente hasta que llegaron al andén 9.

"¿Dónde está el andén?"- Le preguntó Charlie a Bill con un dejo de nervios en la voz.

"Ya lo verás"- Dijo Bill emocionado.

"Arthur Weasley es necesario que lleves ese patito en la mano"- Preguntó Molly con los brazos en jarra.

"Bueno"-Comenzó Arthur tocándose la nuca- "Tanto como necesario no es; pero míralo, es tan adorable. Apuesto que Ginny lo amará".

"Bien, si es para Ginny dámelo y lo guardaré en mi bolsa"- Dijo Molly extendiendo la mano mientras Bill y Charlie reían por lo bajo.

"De acuerdo"- Dijo Arthur de mala gana. Molly tomó el patito de hule y lo guardó en su bolsa con exasperación.

"Bien niños: Bill acompaña a Charlie al andén, su padre y yo iremos detrás de ustedes"- Dijo Molly

"Sígueme Charlie" – Le dijo Bill a Charlie y tomó su carrito empujándolo a través del muro que estaba entre el andén 9 y el andén 10.

Charlie se quedó con la boca abierta mirando el muro a través del cual había desaparecido su hermano mayor. Segundos después, cuando salió de su shock volteó a ver a sus padres que lo miraban sonrientes.

"Vamos Charlie, será divertido"- Dijo su padre animándolo.

"Sólo camina distraídamente hacia el muro y lo atravesarás, Bill te estará esperando del otro lado"- Agregó su madre.

"Tengo algo de miedo"- Murmuró Charlie para sí mismo, pero decididamente apresó el carrito con sus dos manos y empezó a caminar mirando el tren que llegaba en el andén 9.

Siguió caminando hasta que tropezó con algo blando.

"Hey enano ten cuidado"- Dijo la voz de Bill frotándose donde el carrito lo había golpeado- "Sino quien te cuidará".

"Lo siento Bill"- Respondió el niño- "Estoy nervioso"

"Tranquilo hermanito"- Dijo Bill- "Yo estaba igual el año pasado pero créeme Hogwarts es genial"

"¿Mejor que los partidos de quidditch los domingos en el patio?"- preguntó Charlie ilusionado.

"No hermanito, NADA es mejor que eso"- respondió Bill, le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su hermano menor y lo guió hacia el tren para esperar a sus padres. Al cabo de unos minutos los señores Weasley los alcanzaron.

"Ven Charlie vamos a buscar un lugar"- Dijo Bill y ambos entraron al tren

Veinte minutos después en la misma estación de tren una mujer sumamente elegante caminaba hacia el andén número 9 de la mano de una niña de cabello rosa, que sujetaba con su bracito libre un oso de felpa de color blanco con un lazo rosa en el cuello.

Detrás de ellas caminaba un hombre empujando un carrito con un baúl blanco con remaches rosados, el sujeto sonreía con un gran orgullo y ternura en los ojos.

"Cariño es aquí"- Dijo Andrómeda deteniéndose y mirando a su esposo.

"Andrómeda, aquí solo están el andén 9 y el andén 10"- Dijo Ted mirando confundido los trenes.

"Sí mami, es verdad"- Dijo la niña.

Andrómeda suspiró y luego dijo- "Dora tu ven conmigo y tu Ted sígueme y actúen como si nada"

Andrómeda Tonks se acomodó el abrigo, tomó la mano de su hija y comenzó a caminar hacia el muro que estaba entre el andén número 9 y en andén número 10. Ante los ojos sorprendidos de su esposo, Andrómeda atravesó el muro junto con su hija; el caminó hacia el muro como ella hizo y para su sorpresa también lo atravesó.

"Wow"- Dijo al estar del otro lado- "Cariño ¿Cómo es posible esto?"

"Te coloqué mi varita en tu chaqueta, por eso pudiste atravesar el muro cariño"- Explicó Andrómeda.

"Esto es genial"- Dijo la niña emocionada mirando a su alrededor.

"La verdad hija, si lo es"- Respondió Andrómeda- "Algunos de los mejores recuerdos que guardo los hice aquí en Hogwarts y los demás contigo y tu padre"

"Te quiero mami"- Dijo Tonks abrazando a su madre.

"Y yo a ustedes cariño"- Respondió Andrómeda- "Ahora vamos antes de que te quedes sin lugar"

Dicho eso los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia el tren.

"Dora cariño ¿prometes escribirle a mamá?"- Preguntó Andrómeda agachándose frente a su hija.

"Sí mami"- Respondió la niña-"Mami ¿y si el sombrero no me quiere?"

"Te adorará cariño"- Dijo Andrómeda- "No te preocupes, Hogwarts te gustará y mucho"

"¿Y si no tengo amigos mami?"- Preguntó de nuevo.

"Claro que los tendrás"-Intervino Ted- "Y sino allí llevas al Señor Teddy"

"Cierto"- Dijo la niña sonriendo- "Hogwarts será genial"

"Claro que si cariño"- Respondió Andrómeda acomodándole la chaqueta a su hija mientras Ted Tonks subía el baúl al tren.

"Bueno linda"- Dijo Ted- "Hasta aquí podemos acompañarte, anda sube, ve a buscar lugar".

"Nosotros estaremos aquí hasta que el tren parta"-Respondió Andrómeda tomando el brazo de su esposo.

"Los quiero"- Dijo Dora- "Volveré a casa para Navidad"

"Claro que si linda"-dijo Ted

Dora caminaba por los pasillos del tren arrastrando su pesado baúl, sobre el cual había apoyado al Señor Teddy. Todos los compartimientos que había visto estaban ya ocupados y no había lugar para ella.

Se detuvo cansada y se sentó sobre su baúl, su madre había dicho que Hogwarts sería genial pero hasta ahora ella no le veía muy buen color.

…Dentro del compartimiento de Charlie y Bill

"Charlie iré a buscar a mi amigo Jack, espérame aquí ¿vale?"- Dijo Bill

"Claro, mándale saludos a Jack de mi parte"- Respondió Charlie.

"Salúdalo en persona, viajará con nosotros"- Dijo Bill

"Y si no le agrado"- Preguntó Charlie.

"Eso es casi imposible"- Respondió Bill sonriendo y salió al pasillo donde tropezó con una niña sentada sobre su baúl- "Disculpa no te vi"- dijo Bill educadamente- "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, no te preocupes"- Respondió Tonks con tristeza

"¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué estas sentada ahí?- Preguntó Bill confundido.

"No encuentro lugar"- Respondió sin mirarlo- "Supongo que puedo estar aquí todo el viaje ¿no?"

"Eso no lo sé, pero puedes sentarte con mi hermano y conmigo"- Dijo Bill sonriente.

"¿En serio? ¿No les molesta?"- Preguntó ilusionada

"¡CLARO QUE NO!"- Respondió el pelirrojo- "Ven déjame ayudarte con tu baúl"

"Gracias, Soy Nymphadora Tonks; pero mis papás me llaman Dora"- Dijo la chica tendiéndole la mano.

"Bill Weasley, es un placer conocerte"- Respondió Bill entrando de nuevo al compartimiento.

"HOLA"- Dijo Tonks muy animada- "Soy Nymphadora Tonks, pero llámame Dora y este es el Señor Teddy"

"Hola…yo soy…Charlie Weasley"- Respondió Charlie tomando la mano que la chica le extendía y sintiendo algo raro en su estómago, algo así como mariposas.


	2. Conociendo Hogwarts y a ti

Hola mis queridos lectores ¿Cómo están? Yo muy bien la verdad ahora que mis musas han vuelto. Por favor no me ataquen con Avadas Kedabra y cruciatus no abandonaré ninguna historia sólo las iré actualizando poco a poco :D paciencia que lo bueno se hace esperar. Este capítulo me ha gustado mucho más que el anterior :D espero que a ustedes también y que dejen muchísimos reviews. Para evitar problemas les recuerdo que nada que reconozcan es mio XD y que no gano nada con esta historia (salvo sus reviews que los estaré esperando) ahora si los dejo con el capítulo.

...

Bill y Charlie acomodaron el baúl de Dora mientras ella los miraba abrazando a su osito de peluche, cuando ya estuvo acomodado todo los tres chicos se sentaron, Charlie junto a Dora y Bill en el asiento de en frente. El mayor de los Weasley se dispuso a leer un libro de Historia de las civilizaciones mágicas antiguas mientras su hermano y la niña hablaban animadamente.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito Charlie?- Preguntó la niña alegremente.

-El azul- Respondió Charlie sonriente- ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-

- ¡El rosa!- Dijo Dora- Y a mi papá también le gusta por eso me deja llevar mi cabello rosa-

-¿Cómo haces para que tu cabello sea de color rosa?- Preguntó Charlie intrigado.

-Sólo tengo que cerrar los ojos y pensar en el color rosa- Respondió la niña.

-Eres matemor…metafa…-Trató de decir Charlie pero no recordaba cómo y le preguntó a su hermano- Bill ¿cómo se dice?

-Metamorfomaga enano- Respondió Bill sin levantar la vista del libro.

-¡Eso!- Dijo Charlie y se volvió hacia Dora- ¿Alguno de tus padres también lo es?-

-No-Respondió Dora-¿Deberían serlo?- preguntó confundida.

-No lo sé- Dijo Charlie- ¿Tienes hermanos?

-No- Respondió ella- Sólo somos mi mamá, mi papá y yo. ¿Tú tienes más hermanos?

-Sí- respondió Charlie- El mayor es Bill, luego de mi nació Percy, luego los gemelos Fred y George, luego Ron y la pequeña Ginny. ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres? –

-Mi mamá se llama Andrómeda y mi papá Ted, él no sabe magia pero mi mamá sí- Dijo Dora- Son muchos hermanos, a mi me gustaría uno ¿Qué edad tienen?-

-Bill tiene 12, Percy 7, Fred y George 5, Ron 3 y Ginny 2- Respondió Charlie- Dime algo ¿Te gusta el Quidditch?-

-No sé qué es eso- Dijo Dora apenada, Charlie abrió mucho los ojos y Bill apartó la vista de su libro.

-¿¡Bromeas?- Respondió Charlie-¿Tú mamá nunca te habló del quidditch?-

-No, a mami no le gustan los deportes- Dijo Dora apenada.

-Tranquila, yo te lo explicaré todo- Respondió Charlie- Lo primero que debes saber y lo más importante es que es el juego MÁS divertido y emocionante de todos los tiempos-

Y así pasaron dos horas en las cuales Charlie le explicó que hacían los cazadores, golpeadores, el buscador y el guardián, le explicó los 3 tipos de pelotas que se usaban y la función de cada una de ellas. Le dijo cuáles eran sus equipos de quidditch favoritos y cuáles eran los mejores jugadores para él.

Un golpeteo en la puerta interrumpió el discurso de Charlie y los tres voltearon hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido.

-Adelante- dijo el mayor de los Weasley regresando su vista al libro.

- Pelirrojo- Saludó un muchacho de la edad de Bill de ojos azules y cabello castaño con los dientes delanteros un poco más grandes de lo que deberían- Otro pelirrojo y bonita señorita de cabello rosa-

-Hola Timmy- Dijo Bill estrechando la mano del muchacho. Tomas Turner era su amigo desde el curso pasado, iba en Hufflepuff y se lo pasaba muy bien con él por ser tan simpático- El otro pelirrojo es mi hermano Charlie, comienza Hogwarts este año y la bonita señorita de cabello rosa es Nymphadora Tonks, también comienza su primer año y es amiga de Charlie y mía-

-No me digan Nymphadora, es horrible-Replicó ella- me gusta más Dora-

-Vale, vale lo he entendido todo y no lo olvidaré – Dijo Timmy y sonrió. Bill rodó los ojos y volvió a leer.

-Venga ya suelta ese libro y habla con el más apuesto de tus amigos- Comentó Timmy quitándole el libro de las manos a Bill.

-"Jajajaja"- Rió Bill recuperando su libro- para eso tendría que tener un amigo apuesto aquí presente-

-¡Qué simpático que eres!- Respondió Timmy sarcásticamente y sacó una paca de naipes- Juraré solitario con su permiso-

-Oigan-llamó Dora a los más grandes luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-¿Qué ocurre pequeña?- Respondió Bill, dejando ver que tenía hermanos pequeños, pues era infinitamente paciente para tener doce años de edad.

-¿Cómo es Hogwarts? ¿Qué haremos al llegar?- preguntó Dora visiblemente nerviosa. Su mamá le había dicho que la seleccionarían para una casa y nada más, porque quería que fuera una sorpresa para ella.

-Hogwarts es un viejo castillo gigantesco, con muchas habitaciones, pasillos y salones (esto último no es tan bueno). Tiene un gran comedor donde todos cómenos juntos, cada casa en su mesa y enormes terrenos donde puedes descansar- Respondió Timmy.

-Al llegar pequeña te seleccionaran para una casa, en la cual seguirás tus estudios durante los próximos siete años- Explicó Bill.

-¿Y cómo me seleccionarán?- Preguntó Dora- Yo no sé hacer magia-

-Tranquila, te colocarán un sombrero mágico que percibirá tus poderes y la esencia de tu personalidad y te asignará a una de las cuatro casas, se llama "El Sombrero Seleccionador"- Respondió Bill

- ¿Y cuáles casas son esas?- Preguntó la niña. Ella y Charlie, quien ya había oído la explicación un par de veces por lo menos, escuchaban atentos a Timmy y luego a Bill.

-Son cuatro: la primera es Gryffindor, la casa a la que yo asisto, fue fundada por Godric Gryffindor hace mucho tiempo ya. La dirige la profesora McGonagall, sus colores son el rojo escarlata y el dorado, su símbolo es un león y asistirán a ella si tienen coraje, valor y defienden el honor de las cosas. Encontrarán la sala común en el séptimo piso- Dijo Bill.

-Yo no iré a esa- Comentó Dora- Siempre tengo miedo-

-¡Ah, mi pequeña saltamontes! "El valor no es la ausencia de miedo, si no la comprensión de un bien mayor"- Intervino Timmy sonriendo, podía ser muy maduro cuando se lo proponía.

-Así es Dora, no te preocupes por eso, además todas las casas tienen cosas geniales- Agregó Bill- la segunda casa es Ravenclaw, fue fundada por Rowena Ravenclaw, la dirige el profesor Filius Flitwick, sus colores son azul y bronce, su símbolo es un águila y las personas que asisten a ella suelen ser inteligentes, sabios y con una mente dispuesta. Su sala común también queda en el séptimo piso-Continuó Bill y Dora se sintió aún más nerviosa, no se sentía especialmente inteligente, muchas veces su papá tenía que explicarle las cosas porque ella no las entendía.

- La tercera casa y la mejor- Dijo Timmy quitándole la palabra y haciéndolo reír a carcajadas- Es Hufflepuff fue fundada por la grandiosa Helga Hufflepuff, la dirige la excelentísima profesora Pomona Sprout, sus colores son el amarillo y el negro ¡una combinación hermosa!, nuestro símbolo es el tejón y serás una de nosotros si eres justa, leal y trabajadora. Y lo mejor de todo, nuestra sala común queda cerca de las cocinas-

-¡Qué objetividad!-Comentó Bill riendo- Yo no he hablado así cuando le expliqué Gryffindor-

-No le hagan caso a mi pelirrojo amigo, tiende a desvariar- Argumentó Timmy- La última casa es Slytherin, la fundó Salazar Slytherin, la dirige Horace Slughorn, sus colores son el verde y el plateado, su símbolo es una serpiente, irás a ella si eres ambiciosa y astuta y su sala común está ubicada bajo el lago-

-Me gusta la del tejón, son lindos- Dijo Dora luego de estar un rato todos en silencio.

-Yo quiero ir a Gryffindor- Respondió Charlie- Los leones son geniales-

-Y el rojo combinaría con tu cabello- Agregó Dora sonriente. Después de todo algo de su madre tenía que existir en ella.

-Este…sí eso también Dora- Respondió Charlie por no ser descortés.

El viaje en el tren transcurrió sin sobresaltos, cuando ya estaban a punto de llegar los chicos salieron del vagón para que Dora pudiera cambiarse tranquilamente y luego ella hizo lo mismo por ellos. Al llegar a la estación descendieron y vieron a Hagrid, un semigigante con mucha barba, una gran panza y una sonrisa amable.

-Los de primer año por aquí por favor- Llamó el semigigante. Dora estaba muy nerviosa nunca había visto a un hombre de ese tamaño en toda su vida.

Todos los de primer año comenzaron a seguir al semigigante. Charlie tomó la mano de Dora para darle valor y la obligó a caminar. Caminaron un trecho algo resbaloso, todo estaba muy oscuro y Dora apretaba la mano de Charlie con fuerza para no sentir miedo. Al cabo de un rato se escuchó una exclamación de sorpresa y admiración, frente a ellos había un gran lado negro y del otro lado se alzaba el castillo más majestuoso que muchos habían visto y verían en sus vidas.

-Todos suban a un bote por favor- Dijo Hagrid en voz alta para que todos escucharan- No más de cuatro por bote por favor.

-Mira ahí hay uno- Señaló Charlie y ayudó a Dora a subir, junto a ellos subió una chica de cabello rubio y un muchacho de cabello negro, ambos con los ojos grises, probablemente eran hermanos ya que eran muy parecidos.

Los botes comenzaron a andar solos por el lago, en silencio, resbalando fácilmente sobre el agua. Cuando llegaron al otro extremo bajaron del lago y caminaron a la puerta del castillo.

-Ahora están en manos de la Profesora McGonagall- Dijo Hagrid y se retiró no sin antes añadir- Tengan un buen curso.

Algunos respondieron "gracias", otros muy nerviosos o muy arrogantes para hacerlo siguieron mirando hacia el frente.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, el banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor deben ser seleccionados para sus casas. Las cuatro casas son Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Shytherin- Cuando dijo esta última los dos hermanos de ojos grises se miraron, se veían más jóvenes que el resto de los presentes y Charlie se preguntó cómo alguien de 8 ó 9 años podía comenzar sus estudios.

La profesora los guió hasta el gran comedor, los dejó en el pasillo central, subió al nivel de la mesa de profesores y colocó un viejo sombrero sobre un taburete. Dora sonrió al pensar en la expresión de su madre si viera ese viejo y feo sombrero.

Muchos se sobresaltaron al ver que el sombrero comenzaba a cantar

"Oh podrás pensar que no soy bonito,

Pero no juzgues por lo que ves.

Me comeré a mi mismo si puedes encontrar

Un sombrero más inteligente que yo.

Puedes tener boines negros,

Sombreros altos y elegantes.

Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts

Y puedo superar a todos.

No hay nada en tu cabeza

Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.

Así que pruébame y te diré

Donde debes estar.

Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,

Donde habitan los valientes.

Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad

Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.

Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,

Donde son justos y leales.

Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff

De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.

O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,

Si tienen una mente dispuesta,

Porque los de inteligencia y erudición

Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.

O tal vez en Slytherin

Harás a tus verdaderos amigos.

Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio

Para lograr sus fines.

¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!

¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!

Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tengo)

Porque soy el Sombrero pensante.

Cuando el sombrero terminó de cantar todo el comedor rompió en aplausos

-Ahora los llamaré uno por uno para que suban, les colocaré el sombrero y el los asignará a su casa- Dijo la Profesora McGonagall con un pergamino en la mano y el sombrero en otro y así comenzó la selección. Charlie y Dora eran de los últimos por su apellido.

"Abercrombie Steven-Gryffindor"

"Abbott Stephanie- Hufflepuff"

"Ackerley Mary- Ravenclaw"

"Black Alessandra- Shytherin"

"Black Michael- Shytherin"

"Carter James- Ravenclaw"

Y así continuaron un largo rato llamando personas, hasta que por fin se escuchó "Nymphadora Tonks" la chica subió con cuidado a donde estaba el taburete y se sentó, el sombrero sólo estuvo dos segundos en su cabeza y luego gritó "Hufflepuff" la mesa que le correspondía rompió en aplausos y Dora vio a Timmy haciéndole señas para que se sentara junto a él. Le sonrió a Charlie y luego fue a sentarse.

Algunas personas más y luego la profesora McGonagall dijo "Charlie Weasley" el pequeño pelirrojo subió decididamente y se sentó, el sombrero apenas rozó su cabello y gritó "Gryffindor" Bill se levantó a aplaudir a su hermano y se sentó junto a él. Charlie saludó con la mano a Dora que lo estaban viendo y se dispusieron a disfrutar de la cena.


	3. Sala común

Y así continuaron un largo rato llamando personas, hasta que por fin se escuchó "Nymphadora Tonks" la chica subió con cuidado a donde estaba el taburete y se sentó, el sombrero sólo estuvo dos segundos en su cabeza y luego gritó "Hufflepuff" la mesa que le correspondía rompió en aplausos y Dora vio a Timmy haciéndole señas para que se sentara junto a él. Le sonrió a Charlie y luego fue a sentarse.

Algunas personas más y luego la profesora McGonagall dijo "Charlie Weasley" el pequeño pelirrojo subió decididamente y se sentó, el sombrero apenas rozó su cabello y gritó "Gryffindor" Bill se levantó a aplaudir a su hermano y se sentó junto a él. Charlie saludó con la mano a Dora que lo estaban viendo y se dispusieron a disfrutar de la cena.

Después de la cena Bill llamó a Charlie y Dora para darles algunos consejos y hablar de sus horarios.

-A ver déjenme ver que tiene mañana- Dijo Bill pidiendo los horarios de los chicos, ambos obedecieron y le mostraron sus horarios- Vale a primera hora tienen Transformaciones juntos, es en el ala oeste, no lleguen tarde porque a la profesora McGonagall no le gustará, les mandará a hacer un ensayo sobre historia de las Trasformaciones, luego Dora tienes clase de vuelo, relájate Madame Hooch es muy agradable y Charlie tu tienes pociones, lee el capítulo introductorio de tu libro. Ahora los dos a dormir, nos vemos en el desayuno.

Charlie se fue con su hermano a su sala común y Dora siguió al grupo de primer año de su casa. Dora caminó al final de la fila india viendo los cuadros, vislumbró uno de una pera.

-Una pera- Pensó- Que cuadro tan absurdo, deberían hacer uno del señor Teddy, el si es adorable, además las peras saben mal-

El grupo avanzó un poco más hasta detenerse frente a un cuadro con un paisaje, el prefecto dijo la contraseña y se abrió una puerta que daba a un túnel que daba a una bodega donde habían montones de estandartes colgando de las paredes, sillones muy mullidos que invitaban a sentarse y descansar por horas sin moverse de color amarillos con pequeños bordados negros. En las paredes habían túneles subterráneos que Dora se preguntó a dónde irían.

-Los de primer año reúnanse por favor- Pidió el prefecto- Ese túnel de la izquierda conduce a la habitación de los chicos de primer curso y la de la derecha conduce al de las chicas. Los chicos no pueden entrar a la habitación de las chicas, la contraseña es "Utopía" el desayuno se sirve a las 8 am en el gran comedor. Que tengan dulces sueños y bienvenidos-

Dora caminó por el túnel que conducía a su habitación, tenía la puerta en forma de tapa de barril.

-Que simpática puerta-Pensó Dora-se parece a los barriles donde mi abuelita guardaba el vino-

Las chicas entraron y vieron 6 camas pegadas a la pared, con doseles amarillos y madera muy oscura, casi negra, cada cama tenía cuatro almohadones amarillos con el estandarte de la casa bordado en negro.

Dora estaba maravillada, caminó hasta el ventanal que estaba al lado de su cama, era alto y amplio, tenía una maravillosa vista de los jardines de Hogwarts y los invernaderos, se quedó maravillada y abrazó al Sr. Teddy. Luego de colocarse su pijama y darle las buenas noches a sus nuevas compañeras se metió en su cama.

-Será un gran año Sr Teddy- Murmuró cerrando los ojos- Ya lo verá-


End file.
